The Heads And The Gems
The story begins with a bus driving into Beach City. When the bus stops, it drops off Beavis and Butthead. Butthead states that the place sucks so far, and Beavis agrees. They stop at Fish Stew Pizza for lunch. There, they meet Jenny Pizza, whom they take an instant liking to. They ask her if she wants to "do it". Just then, Steven Universe walks in, and Jenny asks her to get the duo to leave her alone. He escorts them outside, where Steven asks who they are. The duo introduce themselves, and Steven introduces himself. He then says they should come over to his house. The duo agree to it, stating there's nothing cool in the town anyway. When the duo discover that his house is in front of the Gem Temple, Butthead states that "he must get the big chicks", with Beavis wondering how big they must be. Just as the three walk in, the Gems warp back into the house, and Beavis and Butthead are instantly allured by them. The duo begin flirting with them, much to the chagrin of all of them except Amethyst. Pearl asks who they are, and Steven introduces them. However, Garnet and Pearl mispronounce their names as "Travis" and "Bobhead", and Amethyst doesn't think Butthead is a butt head at all, and shapeshifts her head into a butt "to show them how it's done". The duo think it's cool that Amethyst can shapeshift. Garnet asks why Steven brought them, and Steven tells the Gems what happened. Later, Beavis and Butthead are watching a GWAR video on TV, and Pearl walks in, sees them headbanging, and asks them what they're doing. When she sees what they're watching, she recognizes GWAR, and scolds the duo for watching "such violence". The duo are surprised to find out that Pearl recognizes GWAR. Just then, Steven walks in, and sees what the duo are watching. When he asks what the duo are watching, they tell him they're watching GWAR. Steven asks who GWAR is, Pearl projects a hologram of the Gems and GWAR in battle, while explaining who they are and the wars they went to with eachother. She then goes on to say that the Gems lost each war, but were spared by the alien warlords. Beavis and Butthead note that it's cool that Pearl and the gems know GWAR, but Pearl is upset with them for liking the band. Beavis insults her because of her and the Gems being repeatedly humiliated by GWAR, and Butthead says she and the Gems "should never have messed with them". Steven says that GWAR "must've been the worst". Just then, a commercial comes on, saying that GWAR will be performing at Beach City, inciting shock from Pearl, who alerts the other Gems. The duo are excited to hear this, and head down to get tickets to the show. That night, the duo attend the show, but just as the band is about to perform their first song for the night, the Gems jump on stage and challenge the band, saying "they'll never harm these humans". The duo states that the Gems "will get their asses kicked again" and the band accepts the Gems' challenge. After a long battle, the band summons Gor Gor to come and eat the Gems, and Beavis and Butthead applaud the band for their easy victory as they perform "Madness At The Core Of Time".